vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Shanghai HENIAN/Gallery
Characters Luo Tianyi V3_lty.jpg|Box art tianyi boxart.png|Close up of her boxart Luo Limited Edition.png|Limited edition box LTianyi.png|Finalized Luo Tianyi with Tian Dian Detail set of Luo.jpg|Details Original Character Prototypechinese.jpg|Yayin Gongyu, the winning design Tianyi is based off of Yayin Gongyu Sitting.jpg Yayin-Gongyu.jpg|Background details YANHE V3yanhe.jpg|Box art yanhe boxart.png|Close up of her boxart Big Yan He 1.png|YANHE yanhepng.png|Finalized Design YanHeEdit.png HQ YANHE access.png|Accessories Details HQ YANHE concept.png|Design Details Yan He.jpg|Original winning design from the contest Final Design Concepts yanhe lineart 1.jpg|Lineart and design tests yanhe lineart 2.jpg yanhe lineart 3.jpg yanhe lineart 4.jpg yanhe color test 1.jpg|Testing color schemes yanhe color test 2.jpg yanhe color test 3.jpg yanhe color test 4.jpg yanhe color test 5.jpg yanhe concept 1.jpg|Scroll placement yanhe ribbon test 1.jpg|Different ribbon concepts yanhe ribbon test 2.jpg yanhe ribbon test 3.jpg yanhe design test.jpg|Details test yanhe ribbon test 4.jpg|Different ribbon knots and tests yanhe scroll test.jpg|Ribbon and scroll behind her yanhe scroll test 2.jpg|Ribbon in front, scroll behind yanhe scroll test 3.jpg|Thigh ribbon yanhe scroll test 4.jpg|Thigh ribbon, different color Yuezheng Ling Ylingpng.png|Yuezheng Ling ShiTian.jpg|With Shi Tian Yuezheng_Ling_Concept_Bigger.jpg|Details Ling caiyin.jpg|Ling Caiyin, the winning design Ling is based off of Development Announcements Ling announcement.jpg|The official announcement of Ling's voicebank yuezheng ling audition.jpg|Audition announcement and rules Zhanyin Lorra zhanyin lorra.png|Official design Chinese VOCALOID 4.jpg|Silhouette lorra 1.jpg|The official unveiling of Lorra Mo Qingxian Mo Qingxian.jpg|Mo Qingxian MoQinqxian.jpg|with Yi Xian Qing Qingxian_Bigger_Concept.jpg|Details Qingxian chou.jpg|Chou, the winning design Qingxian is based off of Zhiyu Moke Zhiyu Moke.jpg|Zhiyu Moke Mokewithcreature.jpg| with Fei Zhiyu_Moke_Concept_Bigger.jpg|Details Moke_moko.jpg|MOKO, the winning design Moke is based off of Yuezheng Longya Yuezheng Longya.jpg|Yuezheng Longya LongyaAndBeiChen.jpg|with Bei Chen Yuezheng_Longya_Concept_Bigger.jpg|Details Yayin longya.jpg|Yayin, the winning design Longya is based off of Promotional Vocaloid Design Contest 2 Finalists Xing Ge.png|Xing Ge (行歌) Mo Xiang.png|Mo Xiang (茉香) Yao Huang.png|Yao Huang (耀皇) Yin.png|Yin (茵) Jie Chi.png|Jie Chi (结赤) Lulinghua.png|Luling Hua (陆伶华) 845a37ec20db37fa8588faf5f284d6281368586069_full.png|Liangyi Weiyun (两仪薇韵) Lai Xuanwo.png|Lai Xuanwo (莱玄我) Bianpao Niang.png|Bianpao Niang (鞭炮娘; Boomco) xing xi.png|Xing Xi (杏夕) Mo Yu.png|Mo Yu (墨瑜) Wu Hua.png|Wu Hua (雾花) Yishao Xingge.png|Yishuo Xiao Ge (伊说咲歌) Yuyun.png|Yuyun (余韵) Event Vocaloidchinacon1.png|VOCALOID CHINA con Vocaloidchinacon2.png Vocaloidchinacon3.png Vocaloidchinacon4.png Shanxin-signing-a-luotianyi-tshirt.jpg|Shan Xin signing a Tianyi shirt benben auto.jpg|The automobile presented at the Benben Endorsement Event benben cosplay.jpg|Official Luo Tianyi cosplayer at the Benben Endorsement event benben cosplay 2.jpg|Official Luo Tianyi and YANHE cosplayers at Benben tianyi and yanhe with cake.jpg|Tianyi and YANHE cosplayers with cake tianyi yanhe cake.jpg|Happy Birthday Tianyi and YANHE! (2014) lorra 2.jpg|Ling and Lorra's VOCALOID announcement Concert Tianyi concert march promo.jpg|Banner for Benben endorsement Concert 2014年5月_韩国VOCALOID演唱会.jpg|Banner for "The First or The Last" Concert Vocanesepromo.jpg|VOCANESE poster tianyi concert im 1.jpg|Tianyi performing at "Benben endorsement" tianyi concert 2.jpg tianyi concert 3.jpg yanhe concert image 2.jpg|YANHE performing at "The First or The Last" yanhe concert image 1.jpg yanhe concert image 5.jpg First_or_last_yanhe.jpg yanhe concert image 3.jpg yanhe concert image 4.jpg first or last staff badge.jpg|The staff badge for "The First or The Last" concert seeu and yanhe concert banners.jpg|The banners hung up at the concert Misc VOCALOID_China.png Tianyi_and_yanhe_2014_birthday.png|Tianyi & YANHE 2014 birthday Chinese idol.png|Chinese Idol promotion yanhe flier 1.jpg|YANHE Airline flier yanhe flier 2.jpg yanhe flier 3.jpg yanhe flier 4.jpg Media Anime Short All vocaloidV3.png|All the Vocaloids in the short Lou animation.png|Luo Tianyi Tian_Dian_mic_form.png|Tian Dian as a Mic wake up ling.png|Ling's first appearance. Waking up Good morning ling.png|Longya's first appearance. Barging into Ling's room in the morning just us three now.png|Moke's and Qingxian's first appearance. Left behind by Ling and Longya Game Vocanova.jpeg|VOCANOVA Vocanova.jpg|Follow her hands Dress tianyi vocanova.jpeg|Changing Tianyi's clothes Website Luo_Tianyi_Website_Artwork.PNG|Website Artwork Wp1 1920.jpg|Year of the Snake, 2013 VocaloidChina site.png|VOCALOID CHINA site lorra and ling webpage.png|Website for Ling and Lorra Apps tianyi ar app.jpg|3D dancing Luo Tianyi AR App Merchandise Apparel Tv shirt 20120722 01.jpg Tv shirt 20120722 02.jpg Tv shirt 20120722 03.jpg Plush K1dMQOY.jpg|Tian Dian Plush Tiandian.png Figure Luo_Tianyi_SD_figurine.jpg|Luo Tianyi SD Figure Luofigurine.png|Figure that came with her deluxe edition package Misc Goods.jpg|YANHE Merch Set Luobrella.png|VOCALOID CHINA Cast Umbrella Luotumblr.png|Luo Tianyi Tumbler Cd1.jpg|The Stage 1 Album banner